The invention relates to a tire pressure management system. More particularly, the invention relates to a tire pressure management system and a method of decreasing tire pressure.
Certain types of vehicles such as, for example, commercial vehicles require that the tire pressure of their wheel assemblies be periodically adjusted for optimal performance. Tire pressure management systems such as, for example, central tire inflation systems can be utilized to manually and/or automatically adjust the pressure within one or more wheel assemblies. Typically, in order to determine when an adjustment is necessary and to avoid overinflation or underinflation, the tire pressure is measured. If, after measuring the tire pressure, it is determined that the tire pressure of a particular tire needs to be decreased, then the tire pressure management system enables the tire pressure decrease.
Current tire pressure management systems capable of decreasing tire pressure are limited by cost, complexity and the rate at which the tire pressure can be decreased. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method which are less expensive and less complex than those known and that can decrease the tire pressure quickly.